geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The RealistiK
Not to be confused with the other Nine Circles remake, The Realistic. '''The RealistiK '''is 2.0 Insane Demon created by SeveranceD (formerly Demonism). It is generally considered a Very Hard Demon. Its difficulty goes between Jawbreaker and Nine Circles. It is debatable if this level is as hard as Poltergeist. It is one of his two Demon levels in-game, the other being Mental Torture, which is rated an Insane Demon, while this one is rated as a Hard Demon. The defining feature of this level's difficulty is the fact that there are so many fakes, invisible objects, and decoration in the wave segment that it is almost impossible to tell what the player is actually doing, even for the most experienced Nine Circles players, similar to Circulatum. This level has a gold color scheme but is brighter than that of Sharp Minor, which leans more to a brown-like color. Gameplay The level begins with a very difficult cube section. The text "LET'S GO", "THE REALISTIK" (in reverse because of a mirror portal) and "BY DEMONISM" can be seen in the first 5% of the level or so. The first 5% is okay to do, but this quickly will change for the player as a speedy cube maze with lots of confusing obstacles, invisible objects and jump rings everywhere will instantly throw the player off. Some areas even contain text and arrows that may guide or try to fail the player. If the player gets through this cube, then they are taken to the wave where the music drops. The level introduces the Nine Circles wave mode. This level's wave mode is especially different because it is easily one of the most confusing wave modes in a Nine Circles level. Instead of using tight spaces and hard wave segments, it instead throws in excessive amounts of decoration, fakes, and invisible portals and speed changes that it is practically impossible to see what is going on in the level, meaning the only way the player can easily pass the wave is with some good wave skills and very good memorization. Throughout the wave, there are many hard to spot obstacles, including sawblades and spikes, with tons of speed changes and brief dual segments. At the end of the level, the player will be a single speed mini-wave and can see the text "DEMONISM", the creator's former username, a Lenny face, and the text "GG". If the player does not crash into more of the hard to see sawblades, the level will end. User Coins The level contains one bronze user coin. That user coin is located at the very beginning of the wave and is invisible to the player, hidden behind what appears to be a giant block that would cause the player to crash. Trivia * Both this and Mental Torture features invisible portals, jump rings, and hard parts, which is the style of their creator, SeveranceD. * This Nine Circles demon easily has the least amount of mode switching, with only two different modes, a cube, and a wave. * This level has probably one of the longest wave-to-buffer zone ratios of all Nine Circles levels, having the wave take up almost 80% of the level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels